


Snow Patrol

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Lestrade, Bored Sherlock, Case Fic, Lestrade on case, M/M, Snow Angels, Snow and Ice, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is on lookout for a suspect and thinks he has caught him.<br/>Hijinxs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Patrol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).



> Your Sherstrade works are some of the best I've read. I hope this is a good attempt. I've never wrote the pair before.

DI Lestrade pulled his coat tightly against himself. He was regretting his decision to help Dimmock out with this case. Sherlock had laughed when he had shown him the file last night. Gritting his teeth as he was blasted by the harsh wind he caught sight of the shadowy figure slinking outside the target location.

He sent a quick text to Dimmock before shoving the phone deep into the coat pocket; relishing in the fleeting warmth it gave his frozen fingers.

The snow was still coming down heavily and the wind was picking up. It was hard to stay silent when every footstep caused the snow to crunch underfoot.

The suspect must have heard him because he jerked his head up before setting off at a sprint. Cursing his bad luck Lestrade immediately set off after the tall figure. 

The man would have gotten away, he was clearly in better shape than the DI, except it seemed his luck was changing.

Hurling around the corner Lestrade heard and then saw the man slipping, no doubt on the black ice. Seeing his chance, the DI threw himself down on top of the lanky figure with an ' _ **oomph**_ '. The man squirmed as Lestrade took out his cuffs.

"You're under arrest. Anyth–" he stopped went the man suddenly laughed. It was a very familiar laugh. Condescending and arrogant, whilst there was an undercurrent of warm amusement.

Sitting up Greg narrowed his eyes as his discerned the man critically.

Lanky limbs. Narrow hips. Wild curly hair. Belstaff coat. Oh hell. Oh _bloody_ hell! 

" **Sherlock‽** "

Sherlock grunted an affirmative. Greg pressed a hand into Sherlock's back.

"You said this was a _four_! Why the hell are you out here?"  The ' _why aren't you at home?_ ' was left unsaid.

"Bored."

Greg used his other hand to pinch the bridge of his frostbitten nose before taking out his phone and reporting it was a false alarm.

Easing up, Sherlock twisted around with a look of annoyance. "You could just stand and let me go."

"What and leave a snow angel as evidence?" Greg retorted.

"Hardly." Greg looked around the alley as Sherlock babbled. "So factoring in shelter from harsher winds, undercover of ice and with the rate of snow fall and the forecast for more-"

Greg cut him off with a kiss. "I could," he purred, "But I like you where you are."

Licking his way into Sherlock's mouth, and grinding down, he felt gloved fingers work there way into his greying hair. A few minutes later both men were definitely warmer than before.

"Help wrap up the case and we can go home."

"Fine. It was the butcher."

**Author's Note:**

> I know you had to wait longer but I hope it was worth it.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
